The overall aim of the proposed K23 Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award is to allow Dr. Amber Jarnecke to develop new knowledge and research skills in (1) alcohol use disorders (AUD) and co-occurring mental health conditions, in particular, posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD); and (2) the application of neuroimaging and human laboratory paradigms to investigate AUD and PTSD. Research demonstrates that individuals with comorbid AUD and PTSD have a more severe clinical presentation; more psychosocial, legal, medical and economic problems; and poorer treatment outcomes as compared to individuals with either disorder alone. Despite the frequent co-occurrence and deleterious consequences associated with comorbid AUD and PTSD, research on effective treatments for this comorbidity is sparse, and empirical data is critically needed to inform the development of effective interventions. Investigation of the neural circuitry and behavioral responses underlying comorbid AUD and PTSD may help develop a more thorough understanding of this common comorbidity, and identify viable treatment targets for future interventions. The candidate is a clinical psychologist with a strong background in research design, statistical analysis, and behavioral interventions for AUD. Under the proposed K23 award, she aims to obtain new knowledge and research skills in order to advance toward her long-term career goal of becoming an independent investigator conducting patient-oriented research, able to translate findings from basic research into new treatments that target the underlying neurobiological mechanisms of AUD and comorbid conditions, such as PTSD. To that end, the candidate's immediate career goals under the proposed K23 are to: (1) develop a solid foundation in the neurobiology of AUD and PTSD; (2) obtain experience in advanced neuroimaging techniques and data analysis in order to better understand the AUD/PTSD neurobiological interface; (3) become proficient in the conduct of human laboratory paradigms; (4) continue training in the responsible conduct of research, and (5) enhance her scientific and grant writing skills. Under the mentorship of outstanding investigators (Drs. Sudie Back, Jane Joseph, and Kathleen Brady at the Medical University of South Carolina and Dr. Rajita Sinha at Yale University), the candidate will employ task-based functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) to investigate the neurobehavioral responses of individuals with comorbid AUD and PTSD. The mentorship and training afforded by the proposed K23 award will significantly enhance the candidate's career development in the area of patient-oriented research focused on AUD and comorbid PTSD. The combination of outstanding mentorship, hands-on experience, didactics and formal coursework will provide a rich training experience and critical preliminary data to support future R-series applications. This K23 application is directly responsive to the mission of NIAAA and the strategic plan to understand, prevent, and treat AUD and co-occurring mental health conditions.